K-pop n vampire knight (anime)
by DevilFujoshi
Summary: otak author error total, jadi mianhae n gomen tidak memuaskan m( )m plus, author crossover-kan dengan anime kesukaan Author
1. Chapter 1

**Vampire Knight + K-Pop**

**Rate: T**

**By DevilKoza21**

**Cast: VK character(+ my OOC) and EXO K+M, Shinee, DBSK, SuJu+SuJu M.**

**Desclaimer: story tentang kehidupan Zero Kiryuu yang diculik dan dipaksa menjadi istri vampire klan SMTown. Maaf OCC, Yaoi, friendship, Gaje, dll.**

Chap 1

Di sebuah istana megah di Seoul. Tampak lima orang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan tampak serius. Pria pertama disana adalah, pria yang tampak berumur 40 tahun. Dia pemimpin keluarga klan, Lee Soo Man. Lalu pria kedua yang berwajah cantik layaknya malaikat, dia bernama Park Leeteuk. Ada juga pria yang terlihata genteleman yaitu, Jung Yunho. Dan yang lainnya adalah Onew, Kris dan Suho.

Mereka tampak sedang membicarakan hal penting di keluarga ini.

"ayah, apa ayah yakin akan menjodohkan Onew dengan _namja_ yang bernama Zero Kiryuu itu?" Tanya Leeteuk pada ayahnya, Lee Soo Man. Sang ayah hanya mengangguk dan berharap sang anak tertua mau mengerti.

"tapi, ayah! Ini tidak adil! Onew sudah punya pasangan sendiri… kita tidak bisa memaksanya ayah!" kata pria lainnya, Yunho.

"Yunho-hyung benar ayah, aku sudah punya kekasih!" kata Onew dengan kesal, bagaimana ia tidak kesal jika dipaksa menikah yang nyatanya ia sudah punya kekasih.

"tapi Onew, orang ini sangat special! Dia dari Hunter Acociation. Dia itu keturunan dari darah klan yang bagus, ayah yakin dia bisa memberikan keturunan yang sangat kuat!" kata Lee Soo Man yang tak kalah marah. Pasalnya ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia merekomendasikan calon istri untuk anak ketiganya yang masih belum memberikan keturunan.

"aku nggak peduli! Yang akan kunikahi hanya Key! Bukan orang lain!" lalu Onew pergi dari rapat itu. Leeteuk yang ingin pergi mengejar Onew pun ditahan oleh adiknya Suho, "biarkan dia hyung. Yang pasti kita akan mengirimkan surat permohonan maaf pada Cross-ssi." Leeteuk hanya berharap ayahnya tidak melakukan hal yang semakin memparah keadaan klan ini.

Mansion Kuran…

"Kepala Sekolah! Apa maksudmu dengan menikahkanku dengan orang yang bernama Onew ini?!" teriak Zero saata memasuki ruangan Kaien.

"panggil aku ayah, Zero-rin!" teriak Kaien pada anak angkat kesanyangannya. Zero hanya mendengus kesal, "sebenarnya Zero-rin. Ayah dari pria yang kau nikahi ini ingin kau menjadi istri dari anaknya." Kaname yang mendengar pembicaraan itu hanya bisa terdiam tidak bisa apa-apa. Zero datang kepadanya dan memeluknya.

"aku tidak mau menikah dengan orang yang bukan kucintai!" kata Zero sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kaname. "Kaname katakan sesuatu padanya!" Kaname hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kemanjaan kekasihnya itu. "apa sebaiknya kita rundingkan saja dengan yang lain? Siapa tau yang lain punya pendapat lain." Kata Kaname menenangkan aura kesal kekasihnya.

Kaien hanya bisa menyerah jika Kaname sudah berpendapat, "baiklah, panggil yang lain dan juga klan SMTown. Kita akan mengadakan rapat sekarang!" perintah Kaien, beberapa bawahan kaien pun menurutinya.

**Diruang rapat…**

"baiklah, kita mulai rapat tentang pernikahan Zero-rin dan Onew." Kata kaien dengan tegas, semua yang berhubungan dengan pernikahan itu datang kedalam rapat tersebut. Begitu juga dengan klan SM vampire.

Lee Soo Man langsung berdiri dan memulai acara rapat tersebut. "baiklah, akan saya mulai rapat hari ini. Kita akan membicarakan masalah pernikan Zero-ssi dan anak saya Onew. Apa dari hadirin ada yang keberatan dengan pernikahan ini, silahkan angkat tangan kalian." Ucap Lee Soo Man dengan nada tenang. Terlihat Onew mengangkat tangan mereka. "ya, silahkan anda bebicara."

Onew berdiri dan memulai pembicaraannya, "saya menolak pernikahan ini karena saya, dan Zero-ssi sudah memiliki orang yang dicintai. Tentu hal itu pasti ditolak oleh kedua belah pihak. Jadi saya rasa pernikahan ini dibatalkan saja." Kata Onew dengan bijak,

"hm, boleh juga pembelaanmu, Onew-san. Tapi saya berpikir hal ini terus dilanjutkan saja. Bukankah dengan pernikahan ini kedua belah pihak mendapat keuntungan? Vampire bisa mendapat keturunan" Kata Sara dengan angkuhnya, ia tidak terima jika Zero tidak menikah dengan Onew. Dari awal ia mencintai Kaname, tapi sejak Zero datang Kaname hanya selalu memikirkannya terus.

"baiklah, siapa yang setuju dengan pendapat Sara-ssi?" Tanya LSM. Semua wanita yang berada di rapat itu mengangkat tangan mereka. "dan siapa yang tidak setuju?" Tanya LSM lagi, hanya sebagian laki-laki yang mengangkat tangan termasuk Kaname, Zero, Onew dan Key. "artinya, rapat ini telah dimenangkan oleh pihak Sara-ssi. Dan artinya pernikahan Onew-ssi dan Zero-ssi tetap dilanjutkan" kata LSM dengan tenang, "besok kita akan mulai mempersiapkan pernikahnnya, kalian akan menikah minggu depan. Jadi bersiaplah." kata Yuuki yang sangat semangat. Zero menatap Kaname dan Key yang tampak sedih,

"maafkan kami, kami tak bisa memenangkan rapat ini" kata Zero lembut pada Kaname dan Key. "tak apa Zero-ssi, ini bukan salahmu" jawab Key,

TBC~

author error dulu, jadi maaf pendek!


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAP 2**

Setelah kejadian rapat itu, Zero dan Onew resmi menjadi pasangan suami-istri.. tunggu, suami-suami? Akh, tau ah. Terserah reader maunya nyebut apa, yang pasti dua orang ini sudah menikah itu aja. Setelah acara pernikahan –paksaan- ini berlangsung hubungan antara hunter acociation dengan klan SMTown berjalan dengan mulus, banyak sudah terjadinya hubungan kerjasama yang baik antara kedua belah pihak.

Tapi tidak kedua pasangan ini, Zero maupun Onew merasa risih dengan status mereka yang baru, artinya kemungkinan sangat kecil bagi mereka untuk bertemu dengan kekasih mereka masing-masing. Zero memasan kelonggaran untuk Onew dan dirinya agar bisa bertemu dengan sang kekasih, mereka boleh bertemu dengan kekasih mereka dengan alasan ada pekerjaan/misi penting yang harus dilakukan. Tentu saja hal ini disetujui oleh Onew, sejak saat itu hubungan mereka dengan kekasih mereka semakin dekat dan semakin mesra bahkan, tak tanggung-tanggung Onew pernah membawa Key ke rumah mereka saat Zero pergi dengan Kaname.

Seminggu kemudian sejak perjanjian itu ada kejanggalan terhadap Onew, ia jadi suka marah-marah pada Zero saat ia sedang menelpon Kaname saat sedang bersamanya. Dan hal itu pernah terjadi lagi saat Zero tidak sengaja bertemu Onew saat ia kencan dengan Kaname. Zero yang merasa risih akan hal ini tentu saja mengingatkan Onew akan hubungan mereka ini.

"Zero! Untuk beberapa kali kubilang, jangan sering-sering kau pergi dengan _namja _berengsek itu!" teriak Onew pada Zero yang tampak tak peduli dengannya, "kau harusnya bisa membagi waktumu denganku juga!" teriak Onew lagi,

"apa pedulimu? Toh, kita sebenarnya tidak saling mencintai bukan? Bukankah kau bilang, kau tak akan mengganggu hubunganku dengan Kaname, begitu juga dengan aku yang tak akan mengganggu hubunganmu dengan Key-san?" balas Zero, oh Zero tahukah kau bahwa Onew sudah mulai mencintaimu?

"tentu saja aku peduli, kau ini kan istri/suami –terserah readers mau nyebutnya apa- dariku? Aku ingat aku pernah mengatakan hal itu, tapi kau harusnya sadar bahwa aku mencintaimu, Zero!" Onew tak bisa menahan perasaannya lagi, -rating saya naikkan sedikit- ia mendorong Zero ke tempat tidur melumat bibir berwarna pink cherry itu.

"hentikan… Onew…, kita… tidak boleh saling menyukai… ahhh… satu, sama lain…" kata Zero terbata-bata. Onew tidak mempedulikannya, peduli perjanjian yang dibuatnya dengan Zero, yang sekarang ia inginkan adalah pemuda seputih salju yang ada dihadapannya ini.

Onew kembali melancarkan aksinya dengan merobek piyama milik Zero, dan mencium leher hingga dada Zero yang putih mulus itu –sumpah author mulai merinding nulis dari sini-. Zero terus meneriakkan nama Kaname agar cowok itu datang menyelamatkannya, tapi usahanya gagal karena Onew membekap mulutnya dengan kain bajunya yang telah sobek itu, ia kembali mencumbu pemuda dibawahnya itu.

"akh… hentikan… Onew-san… yamette… akh! Kaname! Kaname! KANAME!" terus, Zero terus meneriakkan nama Kaname, walaupun pemuda yang dipanggilnya tak kunjung menolongnya. Desahan dan teriakan sebuah nama terus berlangsung hingga fajar datang.

"ukh…" Zero mengucek matanya dan mengerjap untuk membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya di hadapannya. Tampak Onew tersenyum dihadapannya sambil membawa nampan berisi sarapan pagi untuknya, "pagi _chagi_…" Onew mengecup dahi Zero dengan lembut, dan langsung membuat Zero jijik dan mengusap bekas kecupan Onew. Sejak malam itu Onew tampak sangat berusaha mendekati Zero, walaupun orang yang didekati berusaha menjauh darinya.

Hingga suatu hari Zero tak sengaja harus memeriksa keadaannya dengan alat pengecek kehamilan, sudah ke-sembilan kalinya hasil yang keluarkana tetap sama, POSITIF. Artinya ia telah mengandung darah danging Onew dan dirinya, ingin rasanya ia gugurkan. Tapi ia takut Onew akan membunuhnya atau Kaname. Hal ini terus berlanjut hingga tak sengaja ia mendapati kabar dari sahabat Kaname, bahwa ia bisa menggugurkan kandunyanya tanpa melakukan operasi-gimana caranya tuh? saja hal ini sebuah berita gembira untuk Zero, ia langsung menghubungi sahabatnya itu untuk menyiapkan jadwal untuknya.

Seminggu kemudian, Zero tampak biasa dimata Onew-karena waktu Zero mengugurkan bayinya, Onew lagi melakukan tugas diluar negri- tak ada tampak Zero muntah, atau gejala kehamilan lainnya. Onew memberanikan diri untuk bertanya dengan Zero, "chagi, apa kau pernah merasa muntah atau mual-mual selama seminggu ini?" Tanya Onew dengan lembut, Zero menepis tanga Onew yang berusaha menyentuhnya.

"aku baik-baik saja, ada apa? Apa rencanamu untuk membuatku hamil gagal? Kau pikir aku bodoh? Aku ini laki-laki! Walaupun aku ex-human, bukan berarti aku bisa hamil seperti vampire laki-laki lainnya!" Zero pergi dari kamar mereka, tujuan Zero saat ini hanya Mansion Kuran, Kaname Kuran. Onew meninju dinding terdekatnya, "Sial! Kalau begini cara aka kubuat dengan paksa!" lalu, Onew menyeringai mengerikan, dan sepertinya Kaname dan Zero harus bersiap-siap akan serangan Onew untuk pertama kalinya.


End file.
